


Endless Night

by CrystalNavy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The walls are looming all around me, but I don't care.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Mrs Crouch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Endless Night

Most people are selfish creatures.

I guess I am selfish too, in my own way.

For I wanted this. I needed this.

No one understands this feeling, not really.

They are too absorbed in showing the world what they are capable of.

They've forgotten.

My husband, aiming higher and higher in his line of work, seeking more. Neglecting his family.

My son. My baby. He had fallen. His once tender heart became as cold as ice.

They have forgotten how to love.

But I have not.

Love was why I was here. In this prison which offered no reprieve.

Coldness is seeping into my bones.

They fed on our happiness, bit by bit.

Till we had nothing left.

Memories I once held dear began to disappear.

Time was an illusion. So are wealth and prestige.

But love is not.

Love will always prevail.

You know this, and I know this.

So no matter what road you take......

Never forget this.

_Barty._


End file.
